


Home Again

by incandescents



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: so many more tags I guess but I don't want to overdo it with the tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescents/pseuds/incandescents
Summary: “You’ve grown” She murmurs softly, letting out a sad sort of laugh as she looked up into his eyes, a look of wonder in her own chocolate orbs. Stretching out her arm, she runs her fingers through his short brown hair before stroking his cheek gently, removing it and then giving him a questioning look. “May I?” She asks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm only going to say this: I don't know if I'll continue this or not, it all depends on how much people like it.
> 
> That being said, I don't know how the time change works on ouat at all. Know that I'm obviously not following season 6 or 7 at all, this is something that's been in my head for days, and I really wanted to get this idea out. 
> 
> If Henry were in Storybrooke, he'd probably be seventeen in present-day, but I had it so that his being in other realms caused him to age faster (depending on the realms he was in). Let's leave it at that when it comes to the entire aging thing.
> 
> I don't really know where I'm going with this, so if you've got any ideas, or anything you want to see, feel free to suggest and I just may take your suggestion. 
> 
> As I said, I'm still really new to writing OUAT fanfics, so, bare with me if I'm not too good at being totally in character.

“It’s been five months since we woke up from this god forsaken curse and we’re still _nowhere_ near finding Henry. Does nobody care about whether we find Henry or not?” She snaps to the room full of people as she paces back and forth, working herself up into a frenzy.   
  
Her wife sighs and moves over to her, placing her hands on the brunette’s arms, rubbing them gently before placing her hands on the brunette’s cheeks, gazing into chocolate orbs. “We’ll find him, Regina. We – “ Emma begins, before Regina interrupts her  
  
“We are not your parents, Emma, so don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Regina murmurs softly, gazing into Emma’s eyes with a sad look in her own eyes.

Emma chuckles and shakes her head, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Regina’s, pulling the brunette into her arms before looking at Gold. “Why don’t you see if you can find a way to find Henry. Regina, Zelena and I are going to go to their vault and look through spell books to see if we can find a way to get Henry back. Mom, Dad, why – “   
  
“ – stay and help Gold?” Snow offers, and when Emma nods slowly, Snow smiles. “We’ll let you know if we find anything.” Snow says, hugging Emma and then hugging Regina before stepping away, moving over to Gold and Belle, ready to help out in any way they could, to find their grandson.

Emma walks back over to Regina, standing in between Regina and Zelena, letting Zelena transport them out of Gold’s shop and to Regina’s study, having decided that magicking the spell books to Regina’s office was much simpler than going to the vault and being down there for hours on end. If they were going to look through books, they may as well do so in the comforts of their home.

“Alright.” Emma says with a sigh, grabbing a large book, which, she checks to make sure it’s in English and not that weird elvish language, before opening it and pouring through the pages, looking up from time to time to make sure Regina and Zelena were doing the same thing.

Only forty minutes in, Emma was fighting to keep her eyes open as she continued to look through the books. Although she desperately wanted to find Henry, she didn’t like pouring through magic books. It was boring and she never knew exactly what she was looking for.

It was the sound of a loud noise outside that had Emma looking up from her book, looking a little more awake than she did moments ago. She sets the book down onto the desk and sprints out of the study, followed by Zelena and Regina.

Outside, the trio sees a portal forming, and the mere sight of it causes Emma to pull Regina against her, holding her tightly.  
  
The portal gets bigger and bigger, and it seems as though a ring of fire is surrounding it, or so that’s how Emma would have described it. It just looked like a portal with a firey looking thing surrounding the portal, or something of that color. Emma shakes her head, trying not to get lost in how to describe the portal and the three are prepared to harm whomever is coming through the portal, should they need to do so.

A figure falls through the portal, landing on the ground and then a groan is heard. “I really hate portals.” The man says, and Zelena instantly makes a fireball appear, glaring at the man as she steps forward.  
  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Zelena growls.

“I can see the headlines now. Henry Mills about to be murdered by his own aunt.” The man says with a sigh as he slowly stands up, staring into the eyes of his now shocked looking mothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get chapter two now, because I'm at work, I did all my work so I'm bored and I was inspired. Enjoy!

The three adults all stand there in shock, but Zelena is the first one to break out of that daze they were all in and ask the question that they all seemed to want to ask. “Aunt?! Who in the bloody hell are you?” Zelena blurts out with a frown on her face.  
  
“I just told you, I’m Henry Mills. I’m your nephew? Oh god, are you all under a curse, because if so, then forget what I just said. Just…forget I said anything because I probably sound like a lunatic right about now.” Henry begins to ramble.

“Henry?” Regina croaks out before taking a few steps forward, staring at the adult. “How…how is this possible? You’re supposed to be…seventeen. How do you look so..” She trails off, at a loss for words.

“…old.” Emma finishes for Regina, and Henry actually does almost look offended by that question.

“I resent that. I’m not old at all.” Henry answers with a roll of his eyes. “I may have ended up going to other realms and I aged faster there.” Henry explains before he takes a few steps closer to his mothers. “I promise it’s still me. I’m still your lovable son.” He reassures, placing his hands on Emma’s shoulders and then pulling his birth mother into his arms. “It’s me, Ma.” He says quietly, hugging Emma tightly and pulling away moments later, moving over to Regina and staring at his other mother.

“You’ve grown” She murmurs softly, letting out a sad sort of laugh as she looked up into his eyes, a look of wonder in her own chocolate orbs. Stretching out her arm, she runs her fingers through his short brown hair before stroking his cheek gently, removing it and then giving him a questioning look. “May I?” She asks and Henry sighs, sad look on his face.

“Mom, you don’t even have to ask.” He tells her before he pulls Regina into his arm, squeezing her tightly. “You can hug me anytime you want. I’ll always be your little prince.” He whispers into Regina’s ear, releasing her after pressing a kiss to her cheek. Henry moves over to his aunt, hugging Zelena before letting go of his aunt, turning towards his family with a smile on his face.  
  
“Henry, where have you _been_? We’ve been worried sick about you.” Emma says. “We didn’t know what happened to you. All we know is that we’ve been under a curse for two years and then somehow the curse breaks and we find out you’re missing. We’ve been looking everywhere for you but we couldn’t find you.” She continued.

Henry doesn’t want to go into details of the entire story of his time in the enchanted forest but he knows that he’ll have to. He can’t keep anything from either of his mothers because one had the ability to really tell if he was withholding information and the other knew him so well, that she’d just know. As much as Henry wants to wait to tell them once they get inside the house, he knows that there are a few things that they’ll want explained before even going inside. Something digs into his leg and he winces before crouching down and picking up a little boy with a dark blonde, brown hair. His mothers’ eyes widen and Henry quickly shakes his head. “No, no, he’s not mine, I swear. And I didn’t kidnap him. Can we please go inside and I promise I’ll explain everything?” He says quickly before asking to go inside the house.

“Of course.” Regina says with a nod, staring curiously at the toddler in her son’s arms, suddenly feeling quite happy that this toddler was not her grandchild. As cute as the child was, Regina didn’t think she was ready to be a grandmother, especially considering that to her, it seemed like only hours went by since Henry was fifteen and now here he was as an adult, instead of the seventeen-year-old teenager he was actually supposed to be. The Swan-Mills family slowly heads inside, with Henry carrying the toddler in his arms.

Once inside, they all head to the living room where Henry takes a seat, setting the toddler on his lap, waiting for his parents and aunt to be seated, all while he tries to think of what he’s going to tell his family.

“I don’t know where to start.” Henry says quietly, but one look at the little boy, and he knows exactly where to start. “So uh…his name is Jacob Mills, and well…don’t ask me why that name was picked because I really don’t know.” Henry begins, but begins to get sidetracked with his slight rambling.

“Henry.” Regina says softly, to get Henry back on track.

“He’s my baby brother. He’s the Queen’s son. I don’t really know who his other parent is because Mom’s never really talked about it. I just know that after the Black Fairy showed up before your wedding, I was sent to the Enchanted Forest, I think. I know because Mom – well, the Queen…she was there, and these past few years, I’ve been with her. Anyway, she got pregnant, and she never really said who his other parent was. She actually didn’t think of baby names until she went into labor and then blurted out the most random name.” Henry tells his mothers with a shrug. “Next thing I know, I’m here, alone with my baby brother, and that’s all we really know. I know that Mom said that if anything ever happened to her, she wanted you and Emma to take care of my brother. I just…” He continues and then stops speaking, shifting uncomfortably before he sets his little brother down onto the ground.

“Where’s the Queen?” Zelena asks out of curiosity, and also worry because Henry had said that the queen wanted Regina and Emma to take care of this child, and if the child was here and the queen was not, then something had to have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so, yeah. I'll update whenever my muse thinks of something. Also, I'm bad at ending chapters, so, sorry if it leaves off and it all looks like I planned random cliffhangers. I didn't. So, yeah. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 because I'm at work right now, and there's a really, really, really quiet moment, so as I said, I have time.
> 
> PLEASE, if you have ANY suggestions as to where I can take this idea, in terms of what to do with Queenie (because don't like calling her evil anymore, because she's too cute), DO let me know. 
> 
> Send me a private message so we can talk the ideas over! Whichever suggestion I like the most will be used.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_“Where’s the queen?”_

That question had haunted him ever since he’d lost sight of her back in the other realm. He didn’t know what exactly had happened, because as soon as danger was present, the Queen had poofed him away, not wanting Henry or Jacob to be in harm’s way. They were her sons, and she wasn’t going to let either of them anywhere near the danger, no matter how old they were. Sure, Henry was old enough to help in battles, but his mother the queen had told him that under no circumstances would she allow him anywhere near a battle, because being his mother, and Jacob’s mother was what she lived for now, and she would not let anything happen to either of her boys.

Henry had been hidden away, but it was the sound of his mother the queen, screaming out in pain that caused Henry to run. He had wanted to run to the Queen and help his mother, but he knew she wouldn’t want that, nor would his other mothers have wanted that for him either.

“I don’t know.” Henry admits finally, turning his head away from his parents and his aunt.

Even though it had only been about two years or so for Emma and Regina and the others since Henry had been seen, for Henry, it had been many more years than that due to the realm hopping, and how quickly time went by in other realms.

When he had first arrived in the enchanted forest, he had been terrified and lost, until he had found the Queen again. He hadn’t seen the queen ever since he, his mom Regina, and his aunt Zelena had sent her off to get her happy ending. Last he’d heard, the Queen had been engaged to the wish realm version of Robin Hood.

When he had arrived in the Enchanted Forest, the Queen was no longer with Robin. She hadn’t said why, and he hadn’t asked, figuring that if she wanted to talk about it, she would. Over the next few years, the Queen had raised him, and they had gone realm hopping, trying to find other ways to get back to the land without magic in hopes of getting home.

As time went by, he had found himself getting closer and closer to the Queen and eventually, as he grew into an adult, his mother the queen had become like his best friend. Soon, they were not only mother and son, but also like best friends.

The Queen was proving to him and the people around them that she could be redeemed. People were beginning to see her as a hero, for her actions. She protected Henry, she protected the others they were with, and although Henry missed his family back in Storybrooke, he loved his queenie mother.

He didn’t know where she was now, or if she was alright, but he did know that hearing her pained scream and not knowing what had happened to her made him numb, worried, and terrified for her.

“Some people started to attack.” Henry begins before pausing and taking a moment. “They started to attack and Mom…the queen, she uh…used her magic to poof me and Jacob away. I tried to tell her I could help but she said over her dead body and then poofed us away. We stayed where she’d hidden us, but then some time later we heard Mom screaming and she sounded in pain, and we did what she told us – we left. Well, I left. Jacob’s too little to actually run off. Found a magic bean, jumped through a portal, ended up here.”

“Why did it take you so long to get back to Storybrooke?” Emma asks curiously, wondering how they got to Storybrooke so quickly this time, and they hadn’t come to Storybrooke before that.

“We didn’t have a magic bean then, and the Black Fairy was after us. We were realm hopping and it took a lot to get two magic beans. Mom…the queen, said they were for emergencies only. That as much as she wanted us to get back to Storybrooke, we still had a few more things to take care of and we couldn’t waste the magic beans to go back and forth. She didn’t go into detail about what we needed to do, though.” Henry explains to his parents and his aunt before he scoots forward, picking Jacob up off the ground and walking over to Regina, crouching down in front of his mother.  
  
“I think that technically, since Queenie’s his mother, that you’re also technically his mother?” Henry said questioningly as she places the small boy in Regina’s arms.

When the small boy was placed in Regina’s arms, Regina wrapped her arms around him, looking down at him with a look of wonder. “Hi sweetheart.” Regina murmurs softly, running her fingers through the little boy’s blonde-brown hair.

“He’s a cute kid.” Emma says, leaning against Regina and rubbing the small boy’s back before looking at her son. “How old is he?” She asks Henry.

“He’s a little over one and a half/ He’ll be two in a few months and I really hope that we can find Mom…the queen by then.” Henry says to his parents.

“I guess that means we’re off on another adventure.” Zelena says, nudging Regina, who is busy cuddling the little boy in her arms. “Gina.” The redhead says, nudging her younger sister again.  
  
“Huh? What? Oh, yes.” Regina says absentmindedly before kissing Jacob’s cheeks.

“I’ll go call my parents and let them know.” Emma tells them before getting off the couch, squeezing Henry’s shoulder gently before leaving the room to go and call Snow and David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was satisfactory. Sorry for rambling. I think this chapter was more of a filler chapter so you could find out what had happened before Henry got back to Storybrooke. I'll post chapter four either today when I have a quiet moment, OR sometime this week, depending.
> 
> Also, yes, I do know that Regina took that potion back in the Enchanted Forest, to keep her from getting pregnant. I am well aware of this. I was trying to go about this another way - like perhaps true love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said before, I don't know where to take this story on from here. I have ideas of what I want, for what happened to the Queen, but I don't know what to do with that, or where she could be, or where they could find her, so please, anyone who has any idea, feel free to suggest things! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Hopefully it's not too bad. I feel like I just let out all my Henry feels and like my SQ muse let every Swan-Mills family feels and ideas out into that chapter in random thoughts and stuff.

_‘He’s got magic.’_

_‘He’s not like any of those other kids. He’s different.’_

_‘Protect your baby brother Henry, protect him no matter what.’_

For the first time since he’s gotten back, Henry gets a chance to sit and get lost in his thoughts, which doesn’t happen often because the majority of the time in the past two years has been spent protecting his mother the Queen when she was pregnant, and the time after that was spent protecting his baby brother. 

Back when the queen had found out about being pregnant, she had been perplexed, looking at him with a troubled look upon her features, informing him that she couldn’t get pregnant because she’d drank a potion to make herself infertile. At the time, it had made sense, she had said. At the time, Cora had shown up, and Regina hadn’t wanted to take any chances, even if she had regretted it.

Henry smiles a little at the memory of him having been the one that whomever she’d been with that had gotten her pregnant, was clearly her true love, if that person had managed to undo whatever curse or spell Regina had used to make herself infertile. He didn’t really understand any of it, because he wasn’t really all that well versed in magic, and with the way his mother’s eyes had widened, and the look on her face after he had said that, Henry had decided to save the conversation for another time. Unfortunately, every time Henry tried to bring up the subject, the two of them would either end up arguing about it because the Queen refused to discuss it, or she would just clam up and not say anything to avoid another argument. After a while, Henry learned not to push the matter any further and eventually gave up.

“Okay, my parents were having some sort of play date with Aurora’s son and with Neal. They said they’d drop off Neal at Granny’s and meet us here.” Emma says as she walks into the room, breaking Henry out of his thoughts.

“He doesn’t like junk food.” Henry blurts out, looking at Emma specifically, causing Regina to bite her lower lip, holding back a chuckle.

“I don’t just eat junk food, you know.” Emma says with a roll of her eyes, playfully shoving Regina slightly. 

“Of course you don’t. The bacon cheese burger you had at Granny’s earlier was made completely of vegetables.” Regina drawled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. “You’ll have to excuse your mother, Henry. She still doesn’t seem to know the difference between a burger and a vegetable.” 

Henry grins. “Nothing wrong with a good cheeseburger….in moderation of course. I just meant that if you try and get him to eat anything that looks even remotely unhealthy, he won’t eat it. Mom went through some weird health craze when she was pregnant with him. When we were in the other realm, I once tried to give mom candy, or some other thing, and she looked green at the sight.”

“Just because she may not have wanted candy or anything unhealthy, doesn’t mean…” Emma begins.

“Sure, because right now talking about your son’s bloody food habits instead of saving my evil sister is more important of a discussion.” Zelena snarked.

“Zelena’s right. I want to find my mom.” Henry says before standing up and heading over to both of his mothers, hugging the both of them. “Not that I’m not happy to see the two of you. Because I am. I am happy to see you both. Really happy. You’re my moms.”

Zelena sighs loudly, standing up. “Right, then. Now that you’re all done this family chat, can we get back to our new mission?”

“Where would we even start? Last I saw Mom, we were in the Enchanted Forest. When I heard her scream, we were still there. The people who attacked were after us, I know it. They’re after Jacob because he’s special, and he’s got powerful magic, and we’ve got two options. The first one has them staying in the enchanted forest, probably trying to find a way to make a trap so that when we find Mom, we get trapped, they take Jacob. Second plan has them going to some other realm, but I’m not really a villain, so I don’t really know where we should go from here. I do know that Mom will have all of your heads if…when she comes back and finds a single hair on his head injured.” Henry says as he takes a seat in between Regina and Emma.

“Then we split into a group of two. One group goes to the Enchanted Forest to find the Queen, and the second gr- “Emma begins, explaining her idea before Regina interrupts her.

“And then what? We go around every single realm until we find the Queen? We can’t do that, Emma. That would be going in blindly. We don’t know what these people are capable of, and we can’t all just pick up and go. Who knows what they could do, and if they have magic, what kind of magic. We also can’t take Jacob because that would be like handing him over to the enemy.” Regina says calmly.

“I agree.” David says as he walks into the living room, with Snow giving Henry a hug when David spoke. “We need to stay here and put a protective barrier around the town and we need to find the Queen without going anywhere.”

That had to be the world’s most idiotic plan to Henry and he didn’t like it one bit. This was his mother. The Queen, who had also raised him since birth – it hadn’t just been Regina. It had been Regina AND the Queen, and he wasn’t about to let his mother get tortured, or worse, by those people. Standing up, Henry faces his family, with a serious look on his face. “While all of you sit around the dining room table, talking to a Ouija board wasting time, I’m actually going to take action, and finding my mother before she gets hurt, or worse, killed.” Henry tells them, his thought partially sarcastic, all while being serious, before leaving the living room, and the front door was heard being slammed shut behind him a moment later.


End file.
